OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT AND ENGAGEMENT CORE: CORE E - PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement (ORE) Core serves a central role in the JHADRC by (1) facilitating recruitment of diverse subjects into the clinical research associated with the ADRC, (2) providing a rich outreach and educational environment that fosters retention of subjects over time and maximizes agreement to biomarker procedures and brain donation, and (3) conducting a range of educational programs in the community at large that increases understanding about AD and related disorders, as well as the importance of research. The success of the ORE Core requires integration of its activities with many of the other Cores. Working closely with the Clinical Core, we will continue to recruit a diverse subject population into the JHADRC and facilitate the involvement of these subjects in clinical research projects associated with the JHADRC. We will expand on our current recruitment efforts in several ways, including by developing video vignettes of study participants talking about the importance of research for finding improved treatments for ADRD. Working closely with the Biomarker Core and the Neuropath Core, we will develop brochures and video vignettes concerning the importance of biomarker procedures and brain donation. We will continue our existing subject retention efforts, which includes annual activities aimed at all Clinical Core participants, as well as some activities designed to specifically retain minority participants at a high level. We will continue our educational programs in the community. These efforts will be expanded by seeking additional partners in the minority community and by expanding our support of an educational program aimed at elementary and middle school minority students in the public schools.